


The Beldam's Curse

by Alicin_Wonderland



Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicin_Wonderland/pseuds/Alicin_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the plot of Coraline. I do not own Coraline, the characters, or the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beldam's Curse

This blue-haired girl stumbled into a whole new world.   
It seemed inviting and fun,  
But would not when all is said and done.  
The blue-haired girl frolicked and played.  
And with each passing day,  
The Beldam’s world began to fade,  
The web was not so well-made.  
The hands that stitched Coraline’s fate..  
Had they woven something great?  
Now the Ghost Children - so brave...  
Can they make the Beldam cave?  
The Beldam wove this tale,  
Only to have it fail.  
She sent her hand  
In an attempt to reprimand.  
The Beldam was cursed,  
She will never be loved, and that is the worst.


End file.
